


Don't turn around

by Carolina30363



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolina30363/pseuds/Carolina30363





	Don't turn around

"Please sir, don't turn around. No. Don't. Because if  
you look into my eyes I can't speak plain and I have  
to, I need to.

I can't go on this way, I'm going crazy. You know?

No, please, please Mr Frodo, don't turn around. I  
must go on.

Every single morning  
I tend your roses, I fix your  
breakfast and I make your bed, and while I'm doing  
these simple things, I  
can't help but think about you. Aye sir, you. 

And it hurts. It hurts me more than you could ever  
guess.

It hurts because I want to stroke your curls when you  
get up in the morning and I can't.

Because I'd like to hug you while you write at your  
desk and I can't.

Because when you are taking your bath I stand  
outside your door,  
longing for you.

And I know, dear Master, I know I'm a fool, I know  
you'll think my feelings are unnatural but how can  
they be?

How can they be wrong when they are so strong, so  
pure, and so painful?

So please don't turn around, don't answer me yet,  
Frodo (please let me call you this just once, just  
this once)and let my dreams live,

let me live,

just another second."


End file.
